


Richard Brook Head Canon's

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug OD, Headcanon, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A load of Richard Head Canons, honestly my tittles aren’t creative at all.  </p>
<p>Here’s a snippet: Richard can't sleep if his bed faces a door. His dad use to bust into their room at night and drag the first kid he saw out of bed and beat them till they passed out or he did. Jim and him use to sleep huddled in the closet because if the man didn't see them he'd go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard Brook Head Canon's

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr thing and really liked it and spent over an hour on it so UP IT GOES SPAM!

• What does their bedroom look like?

He sleeps in the same room as Jim which is all dark purple and chestnut brown and has a large 18th century map covered in red push pins and string on the wall opposite of a window that over looks the Hundson. It doesn't have a TV like Sebastian's but Richard knows how to sneak it in there on days he is alone. The bed is a large king that all three of them usually wind up in. Richard likes the sheets the best because they are all silk, however he hates making the bed because it is hard to keep silk sheets from sliding right off in the most irritating fashion. There is a large leather chair in the corner. No pictures of family but that's cause they have none. A small digital alarm clock sits on a bedside dresser next to Richard's side of the bed since he is the only one that really needs to wake up at a set time. Jim and Richard share a closest and clothes so it doesn't really matter.

• Do they have any daily rituals?

Richard wakes up at 7am every weekday, grabs a muffin (Sebastian makes sure there is always a stock pile of them because Richard loves them and it's Sebastian's job to do the mundane tasks like shopping and cleaning but Richard helps with the it too.) and a travel mug of tea, Jim doesn't trust him on the tube so he takes a taxi (it's always the same taxi driver so he is pretty sure whoever it is is on Jim's pay roll.), gets dropped off at work which is a little library, he runs three separate story times; the first one for toddlers and their mothers (he doesn't like that one so much because he wants to cry every time one of them starts yelling.), one for school age kids and one for little babies. Some days the production company he is an actor for will call him in to do a scene for him but for the most part he just works at the library. He gets off mid afternoon and there is always a taxi waiting outside for him, he stopped questioning it. When he gets home he is usually the only one there and he makes himself a late lunch of salad or something equally healthy. He reads or watches TV in Sebastian's room until Jim and Sebastian come home. Then they get take out or Richard tries to cook something (He is a fairly good cook but Jim always gets panicked he is going to burn himself and forces Sebastian to watch over him and that makes him really nervous.) After they eat they finish up what ever things need fished up, Richard just sitting next to Jim or Sebastian's feet-which ever one isn't being an aggressive butt that day. Jim makes him go to bed at 9 pm and he'll usually tuck him in or have Sebastian do it. Later at ungodly times in the morning Jim will crawl into the bed, shortly followed by Sebastian who is still having issues admitting he likes to be in the same bed as the twins. Richard get's cuddled between them and that's where he likes it best. 

• Do they exercise, and if so, what do they do? How often?

Richard doesn't often, he has a naturally fast metabolism and he tries to eat healthy. He likes walks though when Jim lets him out of the flat. 

• What would they do if they needed to make dinner but the kitchen was busy?

It would be busy with Sebastian cleaning guns or Jim trying to make somenkind of new drug so he would steer far away from that area and just grab one of the muffins. The other two wouldn't be hungry if tied up in that work anyway.

• Cleanliness habits (personal, workspace, etc.)

Richard is somewhat of a slob. His clothes get flung at the wash bin after a long day and his cup is always un rinsed in the sink. Sebastian gets mad at him for it but not that mad since he will help clean up. Jim also has a maid who comes in every so often. 

• Favorite way to waste time and feelings surrounding wasting time

He likes to watch TV, he likes the way the actors tell the stories and it's numbs his mind to the point he doesn't really care he isn't allowed to do the things he wants. He'd never tell Jim that, Jim just wants what's best for him but sometimes it gets boring. He also loves to read and the library has lots of books for him. 

• Favorite indulgence and feelings surrounding indulging

Candy. Richard loves candy. It doesn't matter what kind but lollipops and chocolate are his favorite. He will over eat on sweets if they are left around the house so Jim locks them away in a safe to make sure Richard doesn't make himself sick on them. If he is caught sneaking them he is punished but that hasn't happened in a while. Richard also keeps a little stash under the bed where he keeps other food and drinks he likes, he is always afraid that food will run out at the house even though that's never happened, Jim always makes sure there is food because he knows how Richie gets but as kids there would be times their parents would simply forget they had kids to feed and both would go hungry until their school noticed and gave them special peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that were saved for special cases like them. 

• Makeup?

He thinks he looks pretty with a little mascara, no one complains. 

• Neuroses? Do they recognize them as such?

See indulgence. Also, Jim thought that if Richard grew up and knew he was smart and clever then he'd leave so every time Richard tried to think for himself Jim would punish him. To this day Richard thinks he is stupid and doesn't really try to be anything other than that but every once in a while his brilliance will slip out and he will know things he shouldn't or say things that are witty and clever and Jim will punish him by not allowing him to talk or make his own decisions. Everything Richard wants, whether that be food or to use the bathroom Richard has to whisper it into Jim's ear and let him decide or relate it back to other people. 

Richard can't sleep if his bed faces a door. His dad use to bust into their room at night and drag the first kid he saw out of bed and beat them till they passed out or he did. Jim and him use to sleep huddled in the closet because if the man didn't see them he'd go away.

If he gets stressed for any reason then he starts to shut down. His eyes will glaze over and he will stare blankly at a wall waiting for it all to go away. 

He still hides in closets if he gets scared. He gets scared a lot and Jim or Sebastian will come home and wont be able to find him and he will be hiding in the closet with the dirty laundry piled over him in attempts to camouflage himself.

He over eats when he likes something because he is afraid he will never get it again. Sebastian and Jim have to take food away from him once they think he has had enough otherwise he wont stop. He knows he should but he can't. 

He talks to Jim in his head. Since they are always around each other it's strange to be alone so he will just keep dialogue running until his brother comes home.

He doesn't know how to get off by himself. Jim or Sebastian have to do it for him because Jim trained him not to touch without permission.

He thinks Jim is perfect but he thinks he is ugly.

He hides his prized possessions so no one can break them. 

He doesn't like change. 

• Intellectual pursuits?

Only Jim tried to go to University because he told Richard he was too stupid to go. When they got to uni Jim didn't tell them he had a twin so the two went by Jim Moriarty and to this day Richard Moriarty is a missing person but Jim would let Richard attend the lectures he already knew. Richard would complain that it was about math and science and he wanted to go to the lectures on English and drama. Jim would punish him and tell him he didn't have to leave the dorm if he wasn't going to appreciate the gifts. Richard would quickly take it back. He really wanted to go to school for Drama and English that's why when he heard Sebastian published two books and had a degree in writing he followed him around for a month pestering the sniper with questions.

• Favorite book genre?

Fantasy. 

• Sexual Orientation? And, regardless of own orientation, thoughts on sexual orientation in general?

Jim told him he was gay when they were ten. He didn’t question it but his dad tried to beat it out of the twins, or so he said, one night. It left both of them in the hospital. They claimed they were wrestling and fell down the stairs. No one questioned them. 

• Physical abnormalities? (Both visible and not, including injuries/disabilities, long-term illnesses, food-intolerances, etc.)

He has scars across his back from punishment given to him by his mom, Jim, and his dad. He had his arm broken by one of them once and the bone went through his wrist so he has a red line where it jutted out and where they had to go in and attach bolts and place two rods to keep it from collapsing, he doesn’t remember who did it all he knows is he woke up in the hospital with Jim telling the doctors he fell from a tree. On his hips he has a bunch of little pink scars from where he use to cut until Jim found out. One his right thigh he has half-moon nail marks where his dad ripped off his clothes in one of his attempts to fix him. 

Richard doesn’t like really hot food. Sebastian loves it and as a joke he will pour hot sauce into his food and watch him freak out. He cried over it once and Sebastian hasn’t done it since. 

• Biggest and smallest short term goal? Biggest and smallest long term goal?

Be the best he can for Jim and Sebastian and not cause them any more grief than he already does. He knows he is broken and he is sorry for it.

• Preferred mode of dress and rituals surrounding dress

Casual in jeans and little cardigans over V-neck shirts.

• Favorite beverage?

Tea.

• What do they think about before falling asleep at night?

How much he loves Jim.

• Childhood illnesses? Any interesting stories behind them?

His school thought he caught really bad phenomena one year because he didn’t come to school for almost a month, really his dad had broken his leg but he had already gone to the hospital that year with his arm so Jim set it for him and weaved as many lies as he could so no one would notice. Their dad told them if the government came and took them away from him that they’d separate them from each other and they’d never let them see the other again. Jim did everything in his power to make sure that never happened. 

• Turn-ons? Turn-offs?

Turn-ons: Praise and affection, rub his back or tell him he is a good boy and he will be on his knees begging to thank you. 

Turn-offs: Yelling, the words gay, slut, whore and dick, pain of any kind. 

• Given a blank piece of paper, a pencil, and nothing to do, what would happen?

He’d draw something for his brother or Sebastian, probably something based on his fairy tales. 

• How organized are they? How does this organization/disorganization manifest in their everyday life?

He needs to follow his schedule or he freaks out. 

• Is there one subject of study that they excel at? Or do they even care about intellectual pursuits at all?

He was really good in Drama and writing and his teacher told him that he should publish his poems, he even offered to take them to his friend to have them put in a book of poetry written by kids and it made Richard so happy he ran straight to Jim to tell him. Jim got upset and ripped up every notebook Richard owned and explained to him that those people were just using him to laugh at, that he wasn’t any good. Richard never tried at getting published again. 

• How do they see themselves 5 years from today?

With Jim.

• Do they have any plans for the future? Any contingency plans if things don’t workout?

With Jim, always with Jim, they couldn’t be separated. 

• What is their biggest regret?

Not being able to protect Jim the way Jim protected him.

• Who do they see as their best friend? Their worst enemy?

Sebastian is his best friend and he doesn’t have an enemy expect for that evil old lady who glares at him and tells him he is in league with the devil when he is on his way to work.

• Reaction to sudden extrapersonal disaster (eg The house is on fire! What do they do?)

Scream for Jim or Sebastian and wait for them to tell him what to do. 

• Reaction to sudden intrapersonal disaster (eg close family member suddenly dies)

Try not to cry and go find Sebastian or Jim and let them use him till he forgets about it.

• Most prized possession?

His book of fairy tales. It was the one thing his mom ever gave him and it was a gift to say that she was sorry she didn’t do more to protect her boys. Jim got a gift too but he never said what it was. Their mom OD-ed the next night.

• Thoughts on material possessions in general?

They are too easily destroyed.

• Concept of home and family?

He would do anything for Sebastian or Jim. Anything.

• Thoughts on privacy? (Are they a private person, or are they prone to ‘TMI’?)

He tries not to talk about the night mares he has or how he gets afraid because he doesn’t think anyone cares. So in that way he is a private person. He also doesn’t talk a lot so it’s hard to know what’s going on in his head.

• What activities do they enjoy, but consider to be a waste of time?

Drawing.

• What makes them feel guilty?

When he thinks about having his own life away from Jim and publishing a story and acting. Jim has done everything for him and has been so nice to let him have a job and be an actor in some way. He knows he shouldn’t wish to get away from him but it’s hard when he sees people having families and lives and hears them talk about dinner parties and dating. He never got to date and the fact he wants to makes him want to cry because Jim is his everything and has been since he was born but he feels like he missed out on something.

• Are they more analytical or more emotional in their decision-making?

Emotional.

• Would they consider themselves a Type A or Type B personality?

Type B.

• What recharges them when they’re feeling drained?

Earning praise from Jim or Sebastian. 

• Would you say that they have a superiority-complex? Inferiority-complex? Neither?

Inferiority. 

• How misanthropic are they?

He doesn’t trust anyone but Jim and Sebastian. Everyone else will hurt him, Jim told him that and he believes everything Jim says.

• Hobbies?

Cooking, drawing and writing as long as he hides his work from Jim.

• How far did they get in formal education? What are their views on formal education vs self-education?

He got to (whatever is the Irish equivalent of graduating high school.) and he doesn’t care either way.

• Religion?

There was a catholic church down the street from his house him and Jim use to go into to hide from drug dealers that came looking for their mom or their dad when he got drunk. They never asked the two little boys questions or told them to leave. Even when they slept there sometimes so he thinks of himself as catholic but he has never really read the bible.

• Superstitions or views on the occult?

He believes you make your own fate because that’s what Jim did but he does believe one thing, if he can’t see them they can’t see him which isn’t really a superstition but in his mind he thinks it is about as dumb as superstitions. 

• Do they express their thoughts through words or deeds?

Deeds, if he feels like he has been bad or like Sebastian or Jim need cheering up he has been known to crawl over and act much like a cat would, curling up on their lap, letting them pet him, it’s his little way of showing he loves them because really it’s all he has.

• If they were to fall in love, who (or what) is their ideal?

Jim is his only love and Sebastian but only because Jim told him he is allowed to love Sebastian otherwise he wouldn’t allow himself to think about their sniper like that.

• How do they express love?

See bullet on expressing thoughts.

• If this person were to get into a fist fight, what is their fighting style like?

Curl up and wait for Sebastian or/and Jim to take care of it.

• Is this person afraid of dying? Why or why not?

Jim will only let him die when he thinks it’s right for him to die and he won’t be afraid cause Jim chose it for him.


End file.
